The Little Witch & The Demon
by animelovegirl.mar
Summary: -Solo hay una forma en la que me puedes compensar-¿Y cuál es?-Tendrás que ser mi asistente personal y seguirme a donde yo vaya-¿Yo..asistente personal de un demonio-Oye,me la debes por herirme,brujita-UoU ah..de acuerdo,pero solo hasta que te recuperes,¿ok?-Hasta entonces estas apegada a mí y a mis ordenes.Así,la brujita y el demonio comienzan su aventura, y el amor les llegará :3


**Capítulo 1: Huida & Trato**

ADVERTENCIA X3: Este fic es un UA (Universo Alterno) y más adelante aparecerán varios personajes de otros animes y/o videojuegos

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! Es propiedad de PEACH-PIT

-¡Ohime-sama!-gritaba uno de los guardias reales

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté, solo esperaba que no me viniera a hablar sobre el regaño que me enviaba mi madre por no estar estudiando con Joseph

-S-su…su majestad la reina la solicita ahora mismo-tragué saliva con dificultad, mi madre solo suele llamarme para darme un regaño por sacar tan bajo puntaje en las clases de magia

-A-ahora voy-le dije, y de inmediato salió. Cuando cerró la puerta, decidí llamar a "mis criaturitas"

-Sal del huevo de mis sueños, mi querido ser deportista…-un huevo color rojo con detalles negros y rosas apareció flotando y este se abrió

-¡Aquí Ran!-habló la pequeña criaturita rojo-rosa

-Sal del huevo de mis sueños, mi querido ser artístico…-un huevo color azul con detalles negros y azules apareció flotando y este se abrió

-Aquí Miki-habló la pequeña criaturita azul

-Sal del huevo de mis sueños, mi querido ser tierno…-un huevo color verde con detalles negros y verdes apareció flotando y este se abrió

-Aquí Suu-desu-habló la pequeña criaturita verde

-Mmm…mi madre me acaba de hablar-las 3 criaturitas se quedaron en shock

-Esto me da mala espina…-exclamó Miki

-Lo sé, por eso vendrán conmigo-aparecí una bolsa que venía pegada a mi cinturón donde los 3 huevos de mis criaturitas se metieron con ellas dentro

Perdonen mis modales, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, la princesa y heredera del reino Dreamparadise, también soy una bruja, pero de las buenas ¿eh?, solo que en las clases me pongo muy nerviosa y siempre saco bajas calificaciones. Tengo 15 años y soy experta con todo sobre las brujas… incluso se quienes son nuestros enemigos y nuestras reglas.

Al fin llegué a la sala real donde se encontraba mi madre sentada en su trono con expresión seria, y a su lado se encontraba el comandante de las tropas de la guardia real, Victor. Me incliné respetuosamente

-¿M-me hablaste madre?

-Sí… ¿sabes que hemos tenido problemas debido a la falta de energía en nuestras tropas y en consecuencia también se ha caído nuestra economía, cierto?

-Sí…

-Pues… hemos decidido que una de nuestras brujas sea sacrificada para darle poder vital a las tropas

-Oh… ¿y por qué eso me involucra? ¿Yo debo encargarme de ella o él?

-…-guardó silencio por unos instantes-…Tu eres quien será sacrificada…-abrí mis ojos a más no poder y di un pequeño brinquito hacia atrás

-… ¿Q-qué?... ¿Quieres decir que debo morir?

-Por nuestro reino

-… Pero… ¡Pero soy tu hija!

-Y una bruja que no sabe usar su magia para beneficio alguno, eres la más deficiente en el reino, pero también eres la que más poder vital y energía posee, por eso debemos sacrificar-

-No-la interrumpí-… no, no, ¡No! ¡No es cierto!

-Escucha…

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡NOOOOOO!-una luz me cubrió y me cegó, desaparecí de ahí y luego quedé inconsciente

-…-antes de desmayarme pude ver a mi madre con la misma expresión seria.

-…Mmm… ¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-me encontraba en un lugar lleno de nieve, giré mi cabeza y ahí se encontraba la gran entrada al castillo y por ende, a Dreamparadise. Me encontraba en Snowville, un pueblo deshabitado a las afueras de mi ahora antiguo hogar-Así que no puedo volver…-bajé mi mirada al suelo y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla-… ¿Por qué… m-madre? ¿Cómo pudiste…?-me sequé las lágrimas-B-bueno… ya encontraré donde vivir

-¡Así se habla, Amu-chan!-escuché a Ran dentro del bolso

-¡Sí-desu!-escuché a Suu, sonreí levemente, contaba con la ayuda de mis criaturitas

Era de noche y hacia mucho, pero mucho frío, pues claro… como no si estaba en Snowville ¬¬. De pronto, escuché un ruido y de la nada salieron unas criaturas con trinches y con apariencia de sapos robóticos casi de mi tamaño

-¡Dinamos!-saqué mi báculo y mi huevo azul, decidí obtener la energía de Miki prestada durante unos instantes-¡Sal del huevo de mis sueños, mi querido ser artístico…!-Miki salió del huevo

-¡Amu-chan!

-¡Miki, ikuayo!

-¡Hai!

-Watashi ni anata no chikara o kashite, watashi wa soko ni, watashi wa anata no geijutsu-teki ruijō de kakuninshitekudasai! AMULET SPADE!

Una luz me rodeó y mi ropase cambió a una azul con una pica azul adornando una boina en mi cabeza. Comencé a lanzar ataques a los Dinamos, pero cada vez aparecían más y más, de repente, apareció una figura obscura que atacó a dos de las criaturas, no sabía quién era, pero de todas formas lancé un ataque

-¡Colorful Canvas!-y un brillo de colores fue lanzado desde mis manos; del ser salió un brillo azul marino que me sacó la energía vital de Miki haciendo que esta volviera a su huevo y me desmayará

-Oye, despierta…-escuché una voz

-Mmm… ¿qué?-abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un chico peli-azulado de una intensa mirada zafiro que me hizo sonrojar, luego vi que estaba herido

-¿Q-quién eres?

-Soy cierto ser al que te atreviste a atacar ¬¬

-¿Eh?... L-lo lamento… es que pensé que…

-¿Qué te atacaría? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un demonio?

-¿Eh? ¿Un demonio?-¿Era un demonio? Ahora que veo, siento una muy baja energía demoniaca proveniente de él-pero tu energía es muy baja…

-Eso es culpa tuya ¬¬, además, no sé porqué me atacaste si te estaba ayudando con esos pequeños "desgraciadillos"

-¿E-enserio? Pues yo… espera… ¿entonces me estabas ayudando?

-Si…-dijo como si fuera obvio

-¿Y eres un demonio?

-¿Eres retrasada ¬¬? Te lo acabo de decir-ignoré su comentario

-Y si yo soy una bruja… eso significa que…

-Que debes compensarme con algo-cierto, existe una regla que dice que si una bruja hiere a un ser con poderes que la está ayudando, esta debe hacer algo para compensar su falta

-¡Cierto, la regla 18! Emm… bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer para compensar mi error?

-Bueno, tienes poderes y has reducido una gran parte de mi energía justo cuando estoy en medio de una misión, así que…

-¿Así que…?-dije levantando una ceja algo impaciente

-_Solo hay una forma en la que me puedes compensar…_

_-¿Y cuál es?_

_-Tendrás que ser mi asistente personal y seguirme a donde yo vaya_

_-¿Yo… ser la asistente personal de un demonio?_

_-¬¬ Oye, me la debes por herirme, brujita_

_-UoU Ah… de acuerdo, ¬.O pero solo seré tu asistente personal hasta que te recuperes, ¿ok?_

_-Hasta entonces estas apegada a mí y a mis ordenes_

-Muy bien, tú me o has pedido y yo lo he de hacer… ¡Es un juramento, he de permanecer junto a ti hasta que te recuperes!-un candado apareció colgado de mi cuello y una llave idéntica al candado apareció en su mano

-¿Y esto?

-Es un juramento, cuando la llave que traes allí abra mi candado, yo quedaré libre de ser tu asistente personal, pero eso será hasta que te recuperes

-Vaya, te lo tomas muy enserio… Por mi está bien, ahora… mmm… ¿podrías quitarme todos estos rasguños y suciedad que tengo por lo de ayer?

-Muy bien…-un trébol apareció en mi cabeza-¡Remake Honey!-de inmediato, los rasguños que tenia se esfumaron y luego el trébol de mi cabeza desapareció

-No eres tan mala en la magia-me sonrojé un poco, nadie me había dicho eso por mis bajas notas

-Emm… gracias

-Aunque yo podría ser mejor

-Egocéntrico -_-U…

-Bueno, ahora, sígueme-dijo levantándose, pues estábamos sentados

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Solo sígueme…

-D-de acuerdo…

Minna! Hola después de mucho, mucho tiempo! Lo que sucede esque he tenido problemas con mi Word y para abrir FanFiction :')

Pero bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, este Fic está hecho especialmente para una amiga que espero lo lea ;)

Debo comentarles algunas cosas, primero: The Last Battle continuará, solo denme tiempo para transcribir los caps ;m; Segundo: My Dear… ya no escribiré de él, lo canselare hasta que mi inspiración vuelva Tercero: He escrito varios One-shots que podría subir, dependiendo lo que me digan Cuarto: Me gusta el chocolate ewe, ok no, dejen reviews si quieren que continue el fic… bueno, de todos modos lo continuaría para mi amiga, pero me gustaría que dejaran un review ;w;

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap, Sayo!


End file.
